<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What in Hels is Going On? by SilverWolf53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060123">What in Hels is Going On?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf53/pseuds/SilverWolf53'>SilverWolf53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hels lore, Light Angst, Magic Crystals, Wither lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf53/pseuds/SilverWolf53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar finds an unidentified magic crystal. It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scar stifled a yawn. It had been a day of hard work, gathering sand and gravel, with at least 3 almost broken shovels to show it. The grind was worth it though. He smiled at the thought, imagining the builds he could make. Aqua town still had plenty of empty space, and-</p><p>
  <em>Riiiip</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted with the dreaded sound of his elytra breaking. He crashed into the ground.</p><p>He didn’t die though. That was good.</p><p>Then he realized he was wearing his last elytra. That wasn’t good.</p><p>He looked around. There weren’t any nether portals nearby. Though, this place did look familiar.</p><p>Wait. This was where they fought the withers during the barge quest. Which happens to be at least a thousand blocks from spawn.</p><p>&lt;Scar&gt;Hey, anyone have a spare elytra? I’m stuck</p><p>&lt;Grian&gt;Sure, where are you?</p><p>&lt;Scar&gt;Where we fought the withers during the barge quest</p><p>&lt;Grian&gt;On my way</p><p>Thank goodness.</p><p>Scar sat down while he waited. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shine.</p><p>It was a crystal.</p><p>Even with Scar’s knowledge of crystals, he’d never seen this kind before. It was dark grey, with black swirls that looked like smoke. He broke a bit off and pocketed it.</p><p>“Hey Scar!”</p><p>“Ah! Oh, hi Grian.”</p><p>Grian giggled at Scar’s surprise.</p><p>“Ready to come home?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>None of them noticed the faint grey markings on Scar’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wels awoke to a loud crash. He ran to his bedroom window, to see a blackened crater in his yard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The heck? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the middle of the crater was a wounded and unconscious Helsknight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So he’s back. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could’ve just left his evil clone there. But what if he woke up? It probably would be safer to have him somewhere that someone could keep a close eye on him. Just for the server’s safety, of course. So he dragged him into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Xisuma&gt;Did anyone hear that crash?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Wels&gt;Yeah, it was right beside my base</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Xisuma&gt;Is everything ok?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&lt;Wels&gt;For the most part. You may want to come over though.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what happened?” Xisuma asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wels gestured to his couch, where Helsknight was still unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was on the ground like this. He must’ve fallen, given the crater.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Interesting. I wonder how he got here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xisuma examined Helsknight’s wounds. He wasn’t bleeding, but he had dark grey markings all over him.</p>
<p>“I’ll see if I can figure out how to send him back. Can you keep an eye on him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Xisuma left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>&lt;Wels&gt;He’s awake</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma stared at the message. He knew he’d have to deal with this eventually, however much he dreaded it. He took a deep breath and started typing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;Xisuma&gt;I’ll be right there, don’t move</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick teleport, he found himself back at Wels’ house. Wels was in front of him, his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Xisuma didn’t expect to see, however, was Helsknight sitting on the couch, looking as if he was about to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is the Helsknight I was told about,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helsknight shot him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s no way to treat an admin,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wels looked over at Xisuma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He thinks you’re making fun of his weakness,” Wels whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crying isn’t a weakness!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think where he’s from, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xisuma turned back towards Helsknight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what brings you here, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helsknight sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Xisuma said. “What were you doing before you got here? Something must’ve happened, look at the condition you’re in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helsknight looked up at Xisuma with a weary expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, you’re not from here. You need to go home, and I quite honestly don’t know how to get you back there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who said I wanted to go back home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma and Wels shared a glance at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Wels asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helsknight looked down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gone.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...and the plot thickens &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, it’s gone?” Xisuma asked.</p>
<p>Helsknight shut his eyes. Couldn’t they just take the hint?</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>Xisuma gave Helsknight a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Helsknight smirked as they walked out of the room. Finally, some alone time. He walked over to a nearby window. The pitter patter of the rainfall was oddly comforting. It wasn’t like the ambient sounds he was used to in Hels: the crackling of fire, the clangs of sword against sword. It would never be that way again.</p>
<p>As if triggered by the memory, a sharp pain surged through his side. He winced and sat back down.</p>
<p>It felt like his insides were slowly being eaten away. He was dizzy, and his vision was starting to blur. Not again.</p>
<p>Everything went black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He was in a familiar place, surrounded by netherrack and fire and lava. The sound of sword fights echoed through the air. In a place inhabited by demons, this was normal. Except the echoes grew louder. And louder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were under attack.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>True to his name, Helsknight charged towards the battle, his sword drawn. He cleaved through the ribcage of one of the attackers, a skeleton a head taller than him with bones the colour of ash. Another skeleton swung its sword at him, which he parried and knocked out of its hand. In the skeleton’s distraction, he slashed right through its spine, severing its skull.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then, out of nowhere, a projectile hit him and knocked him right over. He was in excruciating pain, as if he was crumbling into dust from the inside out. He tried to get up, but collapsed back to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sounds of battle started to fade. He might’ve been loosing consciousness. Or, the battle was ending. He hoped to some entity that he’d survive, that he’d won, that everything would go back to normal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sword plunging into his back told him otherwise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>